


Yangmageddon

by Quantum_Tarantino



Series: Pink, Gray and Lemon-Yellow [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angry Sex, Breathplay, F/F, Fluffy Ending, Forced Orgasm, Gratuitous Weiss Bullying, Heavy BDSM, Masochism, Multiple Orgasms, Safeword Use, Sensation Play, Sex Toys, Temperature Play, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 21:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14120871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantum_Tarantino/pseuds/Quantum_Tarantino
Summary: Weiss wants Yang to fuck her.Weissreallywants Yang to fuck her.Soon, she starts thinking whether or not she has bitten a bit more than she can chew.





	Yangmageddon

**Author's Note:**

> In which Weiss gets the daylights fucked out of her by the last member of team RWBY.
> 
> Contains heavy masochistic tones, so skip if those aren't your cup of tea.

The trap was set, and Weiss didn't think she had been this giddy about digging her own grave before. She had bribed Ruby with gun parts and Blake with Ruby to stay off-campus for the coming Saturday night, and about an hour ago she had slipped Nora a few particularly pure Lightning Dust shards with a wink. She had just showered and was putting on a dash of off-brand eyeliner in their bathroom when she heard the dorm room door get kicked open, heralding Yang's return from her scheduled late-night sparring session with Nora.

Weiss grinned when she heard the grumbled litany of curses through the bathroom door. She put down the eyeliner and carefully pulled on the well-worn loose orange tank top and the small pair of black, elastic hotpants she had stolen from Yang's clean laundry pile. After finishing, she stepped in front of the mirror and turned a bit.

Her hair had been flash-dried and bundled into a loose off-center ponytail, the conditioner's slight lemony scent hanging in the air. She tugged the top down a bit to reveal what cleavage she had and made sure that the hotpants hugged her form properly. She turned around in front of the mirror once more, tucked a stray hair behind her ear, took a deep breath and walked out with a disinterested look on her face.

"Lost again, Yang?" she asked, stressing the "again" part slightly while walking to her desk with a slight sway to her hips, glancing Yang on the way. Her teammate was in loose cargo pants and black tank top, skin still glistering from post-match shower. She was red from exertion, her mouth was set in a snarl and her eyes were bleeding into red.

"Go fuck yourself princess," she growled, "she was ch—is that my fucking top," Yang finished abruptly, staring at Weiss incredulously.

Weiss was rearranging the books on her desk aimlessly with her back turned, nonchalantly moving her weight from one leg to another which she knew made her ass look good. "Yes, and?" she said in a neutral tone, smirking as she imagined the blonde fuming.

Yang was breathing deeply through her teeth. "We are not going through this again," she said in a dangerous tone, "and you are going to fold it neatly on my desk right _now_ or so help me god."

Weiss finished stacking her books in reverse alphabetical order and turned around to sit on her desk, making eye contact and cocking her head. Yang's eyes were more red than lilac now, and Weiss could see a subtle sheen on her yellow hair.

"Nope," Weiss said lightly and picked up a nail file, starting to groom her fingernails which she had already perfected half an hour ago. She feigned indifference as she saw Yang bristling in the corner of her eye.

_"Weiss—"_

"I think I was quite clear when I said I would keep using it," Weiss interrupted and inspected her fingernails, suppressing a smile as Yang snapped, growling and tackled Weiss against the wall, Yang pressing her forearm against Weiss's throat and looking down on her.

 _"Now,"_ Yang snarled, Weiss letting the file drop as she felt the heat radiating from Yang as the lingering Semblance flared. Weiss met the gaze steadily and suppressed a shiver, gauging the hue in her girlfriend's eyes. She could still push a bit more.

"Or you'll do what," she said and patted Yang's cheek. "Sweat on me?"

The blonde had many weaknesses, and being small and smug was one of the major anger points. Yang's nostrils flared as she breathed in deeply through her nose, and she hoisted up the arm pinning Weiss's to the wall by her throat, raising Weiss's feet off the ground and making her flail and cough in response.

Yang's eyes were now deep red, and she spoke in a low, measured tone which emphasized every word, "And pray tell, have you seen my lemon-scented conditioner because I sure could have used it after the match."

Weiss had grasped the unyielding arm holding her up, pulling weight off her neck. She didn't answer and just kept staring at Yang, letting the scent of her own hair talk.

Yang's eye twitched, and before Weiss could react, her body was tumbling on the floor next to Blake's bunk. The effect of Yang's Semblance took a while to wear off, and it was almost frightening how easily she could throw her around. She landed on her stomach and tried to rise before Yang crashed against her back which drove the air out of her lungs, making her gasp for a moment. Yang didn't tarry, and with an iron grip she pressed Weiss's wrists above her head with one hand.

"I'll be taking back this," Yang growled and started tugging off the hotpants from Weiss's body, throwing them to the side, "and this," she continued while removing the tank top, "and finally, _this,"_ she snarled as she pulled off the brown belt on her own pants, wrapping it around Weiss's neck.

Weiss sputtered when she felt the buckle locking the leather firmly around her throat, weakly resisting when Yang wrenched her wrists back behind her head and used the leftover belt to bind them tightly against the makeshift collar.

"I think you need a reminder about not being a little shit," Yang breathed into her ear. The husky tone of her voice combined with the almost uncomfortable heat radiating from the body above her made Weiss shudder, the thrill of being dominated making her throat dry.

"I—" Weiss wasn't sure what she was going to say, and her thoughts scattered anyway when a sharp slap hit her rump, making her squeal. Yang chuckled behind her and squeezed the cheek she had just slapped.

"Good, you're already figured out how the rest of the night is going to go. Scream for me," she snarled and drew her hand back. Weiss yelped again when a loud slap echoed from the walls, the impact intensifying the burning sensation from the previous one. She weathered the next three hits silently, but when they started coming harder and faster, she couldn't help but shout and try to wriggle away. Not that that did any good for her since it just made Yang reposition herself and drag Weiss's ass up before resuming the spanking.

Her screams were starting to turn to moans when the slaps finally paused, making her slump and exhale heavily. The fire on her backside came in waves, and she jumped when Yang squeezed the tender flesh again.

"Seems like you're having a good time," Yang said and emphasized it by slapping her again, drawing a short whine from her. "At least this greedy cunt of yours is," she continued and unexpectedly shoved two fingers into Weiss's damp sex which caused an open-mouthed moan. Yang grunted and drew her hand back, wiping her fingers on Weiss's back before spanking her again. "This was supposed to be a punishment. Hold still."

Yang pointedly put her hand on Weiss's head for support when she leaned over to grab something from under the nearby bunk, pressing Weiss into the carpet with her weight and keeping her from seeing what she was reaching for. Knowing that the team kept their stash of more risqué odds an ends hidden there, Weiss could only wonder what was coming. The scraping sound of the big, black box being dragged out and opened made her shiver in anticipation.

She didn't have time to mull over that when a much harder, sharp pain bloomed on her reddened ass. She shrieked and jerked involuntarily in response, but couldn't get away since Yang was still pinning her head to the floor. Her ass throbbed from the impact, each beat of her heart sending a wave of intense heat right into her sex. She hissed when Yang ran the tip of the riding crop over the stinging mark she had just made and lightly tapped it against Weiss's quivering slit.

"I think you'll respect this tool a bit more. I know how you look at Goodwitch."

Weiss could barely open her mouth in response when the crop hit her other cheek which forced a choked grunt out of her. Yang hummed in a satisfied tone and shifted her position, easing the pressure which kept Weiss's skull on the carpet before turning around and straddling Weiss's upper back, putting enough weight on her to make her breathing difficult.

"There we go," Yang said while sliding the crop down Weiss's lithe back and unexpectedly swatted her ass again. Weiss squeaked and jerked when the pain flared up again, struggling under Yang's weight with her legs flailing.

"Stay put," Yang growled and pressed the crop against one of the angry red marks, making Weiss whimper and still. Yang started gliding the crop across Weiss's back again, fascinated by the wave of goosebumps the gentle touch left in its wake. "Now stay still and take it."

The strikes started alternating between her cheeks, occasionally drifting down her thighs. Weiss trembled under the onslaught and screamed as each hit left what felt like a searing brand on her, the strength behind the blows making tears well in her eyes while her sex soaked in the heat. With her behind quickly filling with stinging lashes, it didn't take long for one strike to intersect with an existing mark which broke her focus.

Weiss screamed when the sharp pain snapped at her, involuntarily kicking with her legs to raise her lower body on her knees to protect her ass from Yang.

"Oh, and _now_ you act like you don't like it," Yang said harshly, rising up and planting her boot between Weiss's shoulderblades to keep her down. "I said don't move."

Weiss panted breathlessly as Yang circled around her, feeling a tense shiver build up in her spine as Yang moved beyond her line of sight. Seconds felt like minutes as she waited there, her whole body covered in goosebumps as the tension built with Yang paced around silently, shuffling of clothes and Weiss's ragged breath the only sounds in the room. Finally, some time after Weiss had heard what she thought was Yang's cargo pants hitting the floor, she felt the soft leather of the crop tap sharply against her clit, making her twitch and almost choke on a sharp inhale. She bit down a whine when she realized that Yang was going to draw it out, the gentle pressure on her slickness feeding the building flame inside her.

"Absolutely fucking soaked," Yang sneered as she slid the tip of the crop from side to side, Weiss's body involuntarily moving to get more stimulation out of it. "And absolutely zero shame," she continued and slowly pulled the tip through Weiss's slit, spreading her lips lightly and drawing out a breathless moan. Suddenly, the crop was drawn away fast enough to make a whooshing sound which made Weiss brace for the impact, tensing up and holding her breath. Seconds ticked by with nothing happening, and Weiss felt a single droplet of arousal fall off her slit from of the sudden tension.

Yang huffed, breaking the silence with an open-palmed swat on the side of Weiss's thigh, casually putting enough force into it to topple her over. "You're basically begging for it," Yang said when she rolled Weiss on her back, a hiss escaping Weiss's mouth as her bruised ass was pressed against the carpet by Yang's naked form, the pain and noise intensifying accordingly when Yang straddled her hips and put more weight on her. "Just like you want it, right?" Yang growled from above her as she leaned forward to palm Weiss's breasts harshly, "You annoy me until I fuck you into the floor?"

Weiss moaned and arched her back as Yang pinched her nipples, unable to take her eyes off the blood-red stare nailing her down. Her arms strained against the bindings as she squirmed under Yang's hold, feeling how the unyielding leather constricted her breathing if she stretched the wrong way. A sheen of sweat was building on her skin, byproduct of the exercise and the dry heat wafting off her girlfriend. Her breath hitched as Yang leaned closer and twisted her nipples, stray strands of luminous hair tracing hot lines on Weiss's skin as they swayed from the pair's movements. Hottest of them all was Weiss's core, though, her hips reflexively grinding against Yang's weight to get some relief.

"No denial, huh?" Yang asked sharply and landed a sudden slap on both of Weiss's breasts, causing a yelp. "So, what if I did just this all night long?" Yang said, her fingernails drawing stinging lines on Weiss's midsection. "Slap, bite and whip you until you're delirious with lust, and then just keep going without taking you over?" She took both of her nipples between her knuckles, twisting and pulling them to make Weiss grit her teeth with a keening whine. "You know, taking a page from Ruby's book? She certainly seems to make you well-behaved."

"Mmmnh—no, don't," Weiss managed between gasps as her chest was ravaged, Yang cutting her short by twisting both of her nipples in the opposing direction at once.

"You're going to have to do a lot better than that," Yang said in a low tone and darted down to bite down on Weiss's breast, using her hand to slap the other one.

Weiss let out a garbled moan when the motion caused Yang's superheated hair to engulf her upper body, momentarily stunning her from the sheer temperature change. "I, ah, fuck," she stammered as as Yang took a sensitive nipple between her teeth and pulled it back, the pain and heat making it difficult to form coherent thought under the assault. "I'm sorry!" she eventually managed as Yang leaned back to change her position slightly.

Weiss was too preoccupied with the punishment to notice that Yang's free hand was going through the open box, and Weiss squeaked in surprise as Yang's hand shot to her chest to pinch a nipple clamp to crown her reddened breast. Weiss exhaled loudly with her eyes going wide, groaning as a second pincher with rubbery teeth was clamped on her other nipple, the pair connected by a short but weighty chain.

Weiss tried to say something, but Yang slapped her across the face as soon as she opened her mouth, Weiss's thoughts briefly scattering from the blow as her sex flooded with heat. She loved being slapped. It was such an undignified method of abuse, having her face smacked and head wrenched around for all it was good for.

"And what are you sorry for?" Yang asked harshly, tugging at the chain.

"F—for borrowing your tank top!" Weiss whined in response, only to get another blow on her other cheek which evened out the warm tingling.

"Borrowing?"

"Stealing! Stealing!"

Yang slapped her again. "And what else you're sorry for?"

"S—stealing your pants," Weiss moaned and bucked against Yang, feeling the prickling on her cheek multiply when Yang delivered an another harsh slap.

"And?" Yang asked again with infinite patience.

"And, and annoying you! And stealing your conditioner!"

Slap. "And?"

Weiss exhaled loudly, fighting the instinct to raise her arms to shield her burning cheeks.

"Ah, and slipping Nora my Dust!"

"An—what?" Yang suddenly asked, interrupting her slap and leaving her arm in the air.

Weiss was holding her breath to prepare for the impact, her eyes blowing open as she realized that Yang's body temperature was spiking fast. _Oh no._

Yang asked with a falsely sweet tone, "Would you elaborate on that, please?" looking Weiss straight in the eyes with a small smile on her face, something that had been the last sight in the lives of quite a few Grimm.

"I, ah," Weiss stammered, melting under Yang's glare, "I gave Nora a few crystals for practice purposes some time ago."

"And, pray tell, did she ask for these crystals?" Yang continued lightly.

"No, no she didn't," Weiss admitted and tried to squirm under Yang.

"So you gave them to her just out of the kindness of your heart?"

"Yes?" Weiss swallowed, some alarm creeping into her voice as she saw Yang's eyes flicker towards a lighter, decidedly not lilac hue.

"And not because you wanted her to have an edge in, say, _a practice fight scheduled for today?"_ Yang snarled and dropped down, her forearms slamming on both sides of Weiss's head hard enough to make the beds creak, her face hovering just centimeters away from Weiss's.

Weiss flinched at the sudden lurch, swallowing nervously. "I thought you'd appreciate the challenge?" she squeaked out quietly without making eye contact.

Weiss couldn't prepare herself. There just was a short flash, and then she felt pain explode from her cheek as a sharp backhand spun her head around and filled her vision with crackling white, her Aura reflexively flaring from the sheer force of the impact. It hurt a lot, enough to punch through even the masochistic haze she was in, but she nevertheless felt her sex clenching in response as the heated throbbing in her cheek set in. Being slapped in the face was so demeaning, so defenseless, so overpowering that Weiss couldn't suppress a shiver from wracking her body. Being used and so utterly dominated set off something primal in her, making her body pulse in need as she felt Yang roughly grasp her ponytail and wrench her head back upwards. Weiss whined meekly as she met Yang's flaring eyes, her own arms trembling from exertion.

"Wrong answer," Yang said in a low tone and slowly raised her hand again.

What followed was an incoherent flurry to Weiss, Yang delivering a merciless series of open-palmed strikes alternatively throwing her head from one side to the other. Weiss yelled, squirmed and spat as the relentless blows multiplied both the burning feeling on her cheeks and the growing pressure in her core. She quickly started sputtering clipped apologies, all of them mutely ignored no matter how wildly Weiss writhed or kicked.

Finally, Yang stopped, leaving Weiss heaving and disoriented, her head spinning and sex churning from the barrage. Her face was on fire, agonizingly prickling heat pulsing through her in waves in tune with her heartbeat. The pain melded with pleasure, making her whole body quiver as Yang towered over her vulnerable form. Yang could do anything she wanted with her, and she'd be powerless to do anything about it. The thought caused a dribble of clear liquid to run down from her slit as her painfully empty sex clenched, Yang landing one last hit on her face. Weiss rubbed her thighs together, whimpering submissively as Yang straightened up and huffed, looking down on her.

"You better start working on that apology," Yang snarled as she turned around and straddled Weiss's face so that she faced her body. Weiss blinked blearily as she saw Yang get on her knees above her, noting with some degree of hesitation that even the small triangular tuft of hair Yang maintained above her sex was glowing bright yellow. She had no time to reflect on that before her head was enveloped by powerful thighs, prompting her to instinctively stick out her tongue and turn her head for a better angle. She almost recoiled from the sheer temperature as her tongue made contact, but she pushed through it and slid her tongue into Yang's scalding heat, falling into familiar routine as Yang's taste filled her mouth.

Weiss heard a loud exhale from above her as she went to work, suddenly jumping and squealing when an unexpected strike from the forgotten riding crop bloomed on her right breast, making the clamps jiggle painfully. More soon followed, pain and pleasure coursing through her in a riptide as Yang jerked her body like a marionette. Weiss was twisting and writhing the best she could, but Yang's vicelike hold on her head ensured that she had nowhere to go. She desperately tried to pleasure Yang, the constant strikes robbing her of her presence of mind, reducing her more refined methods to clumsy, animalistic slobbering.

"Stay still and spread your legs," Yang said harshly as she hooked the crop under the nipple chain and yanked it up sharply. Weiss whimpered and jerked at the pull which made her eyes water, but settled her trembling legs wide open. Yang's juices were covering her chin, and she shuddered involuntarily as she felt the riding crop ghost over her engorged clitoris. She couldn't think straight, her face stinging from the beating and burning from heat, her nipples screaming in fresh agony and her sore ass underlining all sensations with a dull ache. Being taken so roughly, so carelessly, was driving her deeper and deeper into the submission. Yang would beat her, use her and _fuck_ her as she pleased, using her body as a stress toy with no care for her well-being

And she loved it. Being treated like a sex toy, casually used and played with, then discarded like a cum-stained rag. She gasped as a finger flicked her erect nipple, the last of her preconceptions crumbling away with only the basic need to be used remaining. She was on fire, the incredible sensations coursing through her body almost overwhelming. Her sex was aching desperately, yearning to be used and filled, but left only teased and leaking. Above all there was Yang, the sheer weight sitting on on her face telling her all she needed to know of how much Yang cared.

"I've done nothing but beat you up and you're just about to cum already. Do you have anything to say?" Yang sneered and started tapping the crop against Weiss's slick inner thigh with increasing intensity.

Weiss moaned in response, swirling her tongue on Yang's clit while spreading her legs more to further expose herself, bucking her hips to enhance the pitiful display. Another strike hit her suddenly, landing achingly close to her swollen labia which made her back arch.

"What a painslut," Yang said and clamped her thighs around Weiss's head harder. "I don't know how you manage in combat class. This cunt must be gushing every time you're being beaten on the stage. That would actually explain your track record against Pyrrha and your insistence on sparring with her," Yang continued and hit the thin skin just above Weiss's clit.

"How many times have you fingered yourself to that thought? I bet you just wish she'd take things to their conclusion right then and there. You're dreaming of having your ragged and defeated body exposed and used in the middle of the auditorium by that gorgeous amazon. Does this ring a bell?" she asked rhetorically and grinded against Weiss's face, not caring of her attempts to speak. "No, better yet, having Glynda to do all that. Telling you how you're failing the class and need to be punished, stripping and stringing you up with her telekinesis as an example for the others."

Weiss could hear the smirk in Yang's voice as blood and embarrassment surged to her face. "Oh, you clenched at that. Did I hit a chord?" Yang asked smugly. "Goodwitch making a show of it in front of everyone, using a crop just—like—this," Yang said and delivered a trio of lashes around Weiss's sex to emphasize the words, "to make you moan and cum like a common whore just from being punished."

Weiss whimpered into Yang when a fresh barrage from the crop hit her thighs, her legs shuddering to stay open. The thought of the blasé, enigmatic Goodwitch putting her riding crop to better use was something that had crossed her mind a few times... during long showers and quiet nights. She could see it, Glynda's permanently disappointed look directed at her naked and bound body. Forcing Weiss to broadcast her deviancy as she'd moan and drip on the floor from being whipped in front of everyone, the emerald look of disgust and disapproval burning in her mind and cunt as Goodwitch would cement her shame by making her cum on the spot.

Weiss shuddered and groaned, feeling her empty sex throb intolerably as a trickle of sweat ran into her eye. Yang laughed on top of her, swatting her breast halfheartedly with a free hand and tugging the chain. "And our communal fucktoy has a milf kink too, of course," she said breathily, her grinding speeding up. "Admit it. You want to get whored out in front of e—everyone," Yang gasped, her voice wavering as she dropped the crop and latched her hands onto Weiss's breasts, fingernails digging deep into soft flesh. Weiss squealed, arched and yelled, the sound coming out as somewhere between "yes" and "please." She couldn't help it, the thought making her hot and flushed.

Yang swore under her breath and started to knead Weiss's breasts more roughly, twisting and yanking the clamps. "Why even stop there? We could found a 'Ruin a Schnee' club and start renting you out for anyone to use after classes, propped up in one of the auditoriums." Yang groaned and Weiss felt her nipples get pulled painfully wide apart, Yang contracting around her tongue which spurred Weiss to speed up. "Your—your eager cunt gushing as an endless line of people queued to use you like a stress toy or a sex object, probably both. Covering you in cum and bruises and dropping your soiled body in a puddle of filth after being done." Yang moaned loudly, almost finishing, "Leaving you for Goodwitch to find come morning so you'd get your dominet—ah—dominatrix fix too, _fuck!"_ Yang trailed off, Weiss whining when she felt fingers dig painfully into her breasts as Yang reached her climax, the squeezing making one of the clamps slide off painfully.

Weiss did her best to draw the orgasm out, eagerly lapping at the clenching sex on her face, drunk off the heady, steaming arousal being smeared on her face. She felt her own pulse hammering rapidly on her swollen sex and aching nipples, the pitiful amount of stimulation driving her insane. The shame, the arousal and the overwhelming temperature were building up to be too much for her to handle, the threefold sensation of heat making her head spin. She scenario Yang had painted refused to leave her mind, imagery of her being used and taken advantage of in every way possible filling her thoughts. She whined at the thought of Glynda finding her like that, mocking her with a thinly veiled look of disgust before forcing her to clean up the stage. Weiss writhed as pressure built inside her. It was pathetic to be turned on by such a thing, but she was. That knowledge only made her more aroused, feeding into her increasingly delirious and lust-addled mind. She needed to cum, she needed for Yang to make her cum.

She was so lost in her own head that she didn't notice Yang finish riding out her climax, only coming to her senses when Yang snapped the fallen clamp back onto her nipple and stood up. Weiss gasped loudly, pulse pounding in her head as she gulped down cool air, her skin bright red and almost buzzing from the heat. She was a sweaty, shuddering mess, cum splattered over her face and thighs, her makeup smeared on her cheeks just like she knew Yang liked it. She shivered and whimpered under Yang's gaze, pressing herself to the floor to present her clenching sex better.

Yang had a gloating smile on her face as she picked up and ran the riding crop through her hand, watching Weiss twitch on the floor next to her feet. "Is there something you want?" Yang asked, leaning forward to place her foot on Weiss's sternum, sliding it underneath the chain.

"Cum!" Weiss yelped reflexively, exhaling unsteadily as the weight on her chest made breathing laborious.

Yang swatted her outer lip sharply, drawing out a howling moan and making her legs bunch up. "I want to hear it like you mean it."

"P—please, please make me cum!" Weiss whimpered and snapped her legs wide, shaking in place.

Yang swatted her again and pressed her heel more forcefully onto Weiss. "I give you one more chance," she said in a threatening tone.

Weiss cried out under the pressure. "Please," she squealed, "I need it! I need to cum my whorish brains out!" She hiccuped when she heard Yang let out a contemplative hum, quickly continuing, "I'm your, your plaything! A sex toy, _please_ use me and let me cum!" she all but sobbed, shame and lust mixing into one.

Yang sneered, leaning forward to quickly swat both of Weiss's glowing cheeks with the riding crop. "Good enough, I suppose." Weiss moaned happily and bucked her hips in anticipation, her slit almost gushing as she prepared for Yang to truly fuck her. Yang raised her leg off her, tugging at the chain with her ankle before it slid off. Weiss closed her eyes and quivered as she already felt the sensation of Yang forcing her pussy wide open with a vicious dildo, finally bursting open the dam she had so desperately built.

"Now be a good slut and spread your legs so I can beat an orgasm out of you."

Weiss made a confused noise, opening her eyes just before the riding crop landed on her tender inner lip which forced a hoarse scream out of her.

"Stop screaming unless you want to start advertising your services for the entire academy," Yang said calmly and pressed her foot on Weiss's knee, pushing it against the floor.

More strikes quickly followed, peppering her twitching sex with sharp agony. She yowled and writhed as her mind was flooded with pain and pleasure, the obscene, wet slapping noises inching her closer to the precipice as she fought deliriously to keep her legs open. Finally, Yang gave her a tiny bit of mercy, Weiss's moan turning to a scream as the crop landed precisely on her untouched and stiff clitoris, shoving her into a graceless climax.

Weiss couldn't think, she could only moan and convulse as the tidal wave of pleasure crashed through her body, making her toes curl and eyes roll as it lit up every bruise and welt on her. Her pussy was spasming around nothing under the continued assault, electrifying bliss rocking through her body which was arched and strained to its limits, Weiss pushing back with her arms to snap her collar tight. The thrill of utter submission made her cry out in incoherent delight as she gave into the madness, climaxing again from a harsh impact as Yang broke and molded her twitching body into a desperate, shameless plaything for Yang to use.

She was left ragged, dripping and gasping for breath as Yang finally stopped and the orgasm died out, her raw and searing sex periodically clenching. Yang gave her a few moments to rest, a questioning look on her face as she made eye contact. Weiss blinked blearily, sweat stinging in her eyes, but she still smiled what she hoped was seductively and wiggled her hips. She needed more, she needed Yang closer her, inside her, _owning_ her.

"Please, may I have another one?" Weiss said hoarsely, shuddering as Yang smacked the riding crop against her own palm, expression quickly reverting back to sheer, cold authority.

"And that is how you thank me?" she snarled, gripping the front of Weiss's collar and wrenching her to her feet with a casual show of strength, her burning hot knuckles brushing against Weiss's throat as Yang gripped the leather. Weiss trembled under the hold with her legs nowhere near steady enough to support her weight, Yang clearly aware and uncaring of it.

"Thank you," Weiss wheezed, getting a slap on her cheek in response. She moaned as the strike lit up the dulled tingling, squirming in place. "It was so good," she drawled out, "I just can't get enough—" She was interrupted by a backhand to her other cheek which made her head spin.

"I know you're an insatiable slut," Yang spat as she tugged at the chain connecting her nipples, making Weiss arch. "What else are you?"

Weiss keened, trying to get on her tiptoes to ease the stinging on her nipples, "I'm your slave," she whined, gasping as Yang suddenly let go of the chain and slid her arm down, cupping Weiss's sex. Weiss hissed as the supernaturally hot hand pushed against her tender skin.

"Keep going," Yang growled, keeping Weiss up by the collar as she slid her middle finger into her. Weiss inhaled sharply and clamped on Yang's burning finger greedily, breath wavering as her walls finally had something to press against. Weiss quickly started babbling in hopes of getting a reward as she felt Yang exhale behind her ear.

"I, I'm your filthy slut who loves getting fucked," she started, words turning to moans as Yang added a second finger into her, prompting her to talk faster. "I love when you let me cum, when you beat me, use me, force me to beg like a bitch in heat and then ruin me, I love when you use me to make you cu—cuum," Weiss stuttered, Yang's pistoning fingers driving her close, Weiss's body rocking with the movements which made her the dull ache from the nipple chain's swell, "I lo—love being your whorish little painslut you can, can, you ca—aaah," Weiss's monologue cutting short as a climax ran through her like a gunshot, making her gush and clench around Yang's pumping fingers.

"And?" Yang said, not slowing down at all.

Weiss moaned and shivered as her tender, convulsing walls were spread by Yang's fingers, her mind hazy and swirling. "And, and, and I love that you love, haa, love s—seeing your property wet, whipped and begging for more," she whined out as the orgasm wracked her body, Yang not allowing it to wane, instead adding a third finger into her.

"Damn right," Yang growled, "so guess what I want to hear now?"

Weiss made pitiful noises as she writhed from the overstimulation, but she spoke nonetheless, "Please, please may, aah, may I have another?"

Yang smiled toothily, pulling on the collar to shove Weiss face-down on the floor like a ragdoll, quickly straddling the backs of her legs and fisting the leftover belt behind her neck. "Good girl."

Weiss opened her mouth, only a wheeze coming out as Yang wrenched her torso by the collar up to her knees, the belt tightening enough to cut off her breathing. Yang held her firmly upright, reaching around with her other hand to resume plunging into Weiss's oversensitive sex which was still reeling from the last climax. Weiss tried to gasp and shout as the torment returned, only thin hisses and spittle coming past the leather biting into her throat. Weiss was firmly trapped in Yang's embrace, feeling the scalding body pressed tightly against her back. Her pussy was red and sore from the cropping and the shotgun orgasms, Yang's every touch shooting lightning through her nerves with an overload of heat and pressure. She threshed reflexively to escape, Yang just tightening her hold and chuckling darkly into her ear as her chest fruitlessly heaved for air.

"So needy," Yang breathed into her ear. "What would you do without me? You'd probably spend day and night with a dildo lodged in your cunt, uselessly trying to cum as much as I can make you to. Like _this,"_ Yang smiled, biting at her earlobe and suddenly moving her fingers to roughly knead Weiss's clitoris.

Weiss arched in a silent scream as her clit was engulfed by fire which spread through her body, her legs shaking and toes curling as the painful soreness flashed into ecstasy, the burn in her lungs forgotten as static blanketed her senses as her pulsing clit was pinched and rolled into an orgasm. As soon as Weiss peaked, Yang let go and thrust her roughly forwards, sending her tumbling on the floor. Weiss gasped and coughed, squirming uncontrollably on the floor as the orgasm wracked her body, arousal and sweat flowing down her shaking thighs.

She lay there twitching, her cheek and stomach sticking to the floor. Her heart was thrumming in her chest and pulse hammered in her head, her body feeling overheated. She wasn't given a lot of time to recover, as Yang came over and sat on her back to once again show off her dominance, making Weiss cough and draw a strained inhale.

"We're just getting started, so don't go passing out now, Weissy," Yang said cheerily from above her and spanked her playfully on the ass. Weiss groaned and jerked as the mild slap made old welts flare up, shivering at the thought of something so depraved as being fucked into unconsciousness, the shiver freezing in her spine as she felt something cold and hard probe between her ass cheeks.

"I thought you'd want something to cool off with," Yang said and started pushing an anal plug into her ass. Weiss exhaled breathily and felt her toes curl as she was parted, breath quivering as she briefly wondered if she actually had whited out for Yang to have enough time to fetch and lube up the plug. She whined as the toy reached its maximum width and slid in easily the rest of the way, intense feeling of pressure and fullness pressing into her. It was ice cold, Weiss's steaming body gladly accepting the relief as the chill seeped through her. She hadn't realized she had closed her eyes until they blew open as Yang started suddenly pulling the plug back out, moving it back and forth effortlessly to make Weiss buck under her.

"I don't like the tail plugs you wear for Blake," Yang said while twisting the plug inside her whining partner. "You don't get to pretend to be something else. This is you." Yang shoved the plug all the way in, emphasizing her words with a spank on top of the last one. "Own it."

Weiss moaned unabashedly as if on command, Yang chuckling and slapping her ass again for good measure before getting off her, letting Weiss take a deep, unrestricted breath. Yang moved to slide her hands under Weiss's hip and shoulder, deftly flipping her around with enough force to make her drop back onto the floor on her back.

"Up," Yang said and hooked her finger under the chain still connecting Weiss's nipples. Weiss grimaced and whined, earning a sharp jolt on both of her abused nipples. The message was clear, and Weiss started clambering unsteadily to her feet, her movements awkward with her hands bound and ass filled. The chain never gave her slack, but she grit her teeth and eventually made it to her feet, even if wavering. Yang stood straight and looked down on her, leveraging their rather significant height difference as she forced Weiss to her tiptoes and still towered over her. Yang held her there, Weiss's legs trembling as Yang smiled smugly at her.

Finally, she let go of the chain and Weiss let herself fall to a regular standing position, breathing heavily. Right after, she felt her tingling cheeks get grabbed as Yang wrenched her head upwards, showing her a ball of scrunched black fabric in the palm of her other hand.

"You don't need to see what is coming, just feel it," Yang said, yanking Weiss's head again downward.

Weiss felt goosebumps run down her spine as Yang unfurled and wrapped the blindfold around Weiss's head, cutting off her sight completely. Weiss felt the change instantly as her breath hitched, dark and thrilling fear of the unknown taking over her body. She could still hear Yang – and feel her, heat wafting off her in waves – but past that, there was only her own body with all its aches and blisses, and no way of knowing which was next.

She got both at once to start with, Yang harshly yanking her head back by her almost unraveled ponytail and consuming her in a kiss, the first one of the evening. It wasn't a nice affair, far too full of teeth for that, but it left Weiss breathless nonetheless. Yang pulled back with Weiss's lip still between her teeth, drawing out a whine before letting go. She then moved downwards, Weiss feeling hot lips ghost over her skin until they latched onto her collarbone, nibbling at the slight protrusion aggressively which made Weiss's breath waver she was marked.

She loved being marked.

With a final lick, Yang moved downwards, unable to resist a detour as she took off Weiss's left nipple clamp. Weiss breathed out in relief, quickly squeaking as the chain swung and doubled the weight on her other nipple, Yang taking the freed one in her mouth and sucking at it harshly. Weiss bit her lip as Yang's tongue played with her burning and abused nipple and nibbled at her areola. Weiss whined as she felt teeth circle her nipple, her body shaking. She had just cum, repeatedly, but she might as well have been putty in Yang's hands. Her buttons were being so expertly pushed that she was already feeling the need building, a steady pulse in her sex reminding her of her place.

Weiss whimpered when Yang finally let go of her nipple with a wet pop and quickly wiped off most of the saliva to affix the clamp back to its perch. Weiss swallowed a gasp as the sensitized nipple screamed under the clamp, a hiss escaping her mouth as Yang quickly bit at the soft underside of her breast on her way down. Weiss felt Yang's breath trace her quivering midsection, closing in on the wet heat down below.

Weiss didn't dare move a muscle as Yang stilled between her legs. Weiss's breathing was shallow, a trickle of sweat running down her side as she felt Yang's hot breath just millimeters away from her quivering clit.

"So stiff and swollen," Yang spoke, the sounds making Weiss shiver. "You'd just love to have me suck on this and make you scream?"

Weiss nodded frantically, feeling a trickle of arousal escape her.

"So fucking wet it's unbelievable," Yang husked, Weiss stiffening as she felt a single finger enter her to draw out her wetness. "Like a ten-penny whore at a fraternity. Shamelessly begging to get fucked after cumming puddles on the floor twice already."

Weiss swallowed thickly, heat returning to her cheeks. "Please," she breathed as Yang pressed fingers on either side of her clit, making it stand out.

She squealed when suddenly she felt pressure snap on her engorged clit, trying to jump backwards away from it. The pressure followed her, Weiss realizing that Yang had put a clothespin on her, pinching it around her clit to make it stand out painfully. She simpered and tried to stay still to minimize the pin's swinging, only for Yang to start flicking it lightly.

"Horny little minx. Learn some discipline and stay still," Yang sneered and moved away, leaving Weiss standing shakily in the darkness. Her whole body was either tingling or aching, but the only thing she could focus on was the persistent sting on her most sensitive spot. She took a wavering breath, feeling Yang's gaze on her skin. Watching how she shuddered there, stuffed, bound, clamped and blinded, sweat-slicked skin glowing red from abuse and her used pussy glistening. She swallowed drily, her stomach knotting itself as Yang stayed silent while seconds stretched to minutes.

Gradually, the sting on her clit started to wane into throbbing pleasure as the clothespin shook around due to her pulse and shivering. Slowly, without even noticing, she started rocking her hips back and forth almost imperceptibly, making the pin swing back and forth slightly.

"Are you fucking kidding me," Yang suddenly spoke, making Weiss flinch. "I stop touching you for twenty seconds and you're already trying to cum."

Weiss froze, shame burning at her ears as Yang's disparaging tone made her shrink. She let out a surprised moan when the clothespin was flicked, a jolt running up her spine. "Keep going," Yang commanded.

Weiss sighed deeply, starting to buck her hips, the painful, degrading bliss coming in waves.

"Are you going to cum like this?" Yang asked her.

"Yes," Weiss moaned, spreading her legs instinctively as she offered herself, her body burning as she thought how she'd look, humping air at Yang's command.

"On a clothespin and nothing more?" Yang said curiously, tugging the chain on her breasts again.

"Yes!" Weiss gasped, feeling the trickle of pleasure start cresting, prompting her to buck wildly. Too wildly, she realized with an alarmed sound as she felt the clothespin start sliding off her clit from the rocking. She screamed as it snipped off, pinching a corner of her skin agonizingly before dropping to the ground. She kept humping out of reflex, moaning pitifully when she realized that she was left hanging, her sex clenching from the pleasurable echoes.

"Couldn't do even that right," Yang said right next to her sex, making Weiss twitch as she blew hot air on her burning clit.

"Please," Weiss whined, body seething with shameless arousal as she heard Yang stand up. Her cheeks were grabbed again roughly, Yang forcing her mouth open and sliding her fingers into it, tugging her tongue out. Weiss offered it readily, moaning as she tasted her own wetness on Yang's fingers.

"Shut up," Yang said and surprised her by clamping the clothespin on her tongue, Weiss yelping at the sting. "Keep it out and don't let it drop."

"Yeff," Weiss slurred with her tongue lolling out, imagining the taste of her own clit on the clothespin. Her breath hitched as she heard Yang crouch in front of her, mewling weakly as she felt Yang's tantalizing breath right on her aching clit yet again. This time, Weiss was rewarded when she felt Yang's scalding lips wrap around her nub, the sudden sensation forcing out a choked squeal from Weiss as the skilled tongue pushed her to the edge. She moaned and bucked desperately against Yang's mouth, feeling hands shoot back to grab her ass tightly to keep her in place. The smoldering pleasure burst to flame readily, the orgasm rushing through her body and making her shake and squeeze around the plug inside her, her pussy drooling and clenching around nothing as Yang pressed on.

Weiss screamed in bliss as Yang kept sucking on her clit, the white-hot climax rushing up her spine and making her choke when she felt the hot point of Yang's tongue swirl on her electrified nub. Spittle was dripping off her clamped and extended tongue as she writhed, Yang's firm hold keeping her trapped and powerless to do anything about the demanding mouth latched onto her. Weiss threw her head back and arched in a scream as she realized her climax wasn't going to be allowed to die off, relentless stimulation driving Weiss to her toes and keeping her there as she let out a desperate, keening whine. She tried to pull back to give her hypersensitive clitoris a moment's rest, only succeeding in losing her footing and falling down on her back, Yang's unyielding hold making her fall graceless and the impact driving the air out of her lungs, briefly replacing the white popping in her vision with more pointed fireworks.

Yang followed her easily, one of her arms slamming down across Weiss's hips to lock her in place. "Do you like obeying?," Yang said, giving her a tiny break. "Do you like cumming? Then obey and cum when I fucking tell you to."

Weiss howled when the stimulation quickly resumed, far too intense to be purely pleasurable. Everything she felt and sensed, the bite marks, welts, clamps and the raw, destructive pleasure scouring her body were sharp reminders of Yang's total control, every aspect of the swirling madness just hammering in how it was Yang who chose what she felt, what she _was,_ Weiss only having the option of taking it. She cried out as her body seized when another orgasm prepared to peak, going into a coughing fit when she inhaled some of her saliva. The wracking coughs made the clothespin slide off her tongue and clatter against the floor, the sound suddenly stopping all movement in the room.

Weiss took shallow breaths, fear bubbling in her stomach as she felt Yang's steady breath against her skin. Weiss was trembling from the abuse and the air felt heavenly on her inflamed sex, but the silence made her scared. She couldn't see Yang or her expression, only having her touch to go by. She swallowed when even that disappeared, Yang leaving her alone on the floor.

"Failure," Yang said from somewhere to the side, making an apology die in Weiss's throat. Weiss shivered at the tone, her roughed body still twitching from the aftershocks as she heard Yang grunt and hoist something up, the sound followed by a sound of a wide variety of steel, leather and silicone equipment falling on a mattress, followed by the sound of an empty box hitting the floor. She flinched when something hit her in the face and then fell to the ground next to her.

"You have one minute to take that to the base," Yang said from afar.

Weiss scrambled to her knees, forcing her drained body to move. She felt around with her elbows, realizing that Yang had thrown one of the dildos at her. She gulped when she realized that it wasn't one of the small ones and started hastily righting it with her mouth. It wasn't enormous – oh, Yang had made her very aware of just what _that_ meant – but it was still girthy with spiraling bumps going down its length. It also had a small ring jutting out of the bottom of its base, making it impossible to balance properly. Weiss silently cursed Yang for picking this one, but managed to make it stand up. She then wrapped her mouth around it, bobbing her head down on it a few times to give it some lubrication, easily swallowing most of the length thanks to the vigorous training sessions Yang had put her through.

She quickly shuffled to her knees, blindly finding the upright dildo and positioning herself above it. Carefully, she started lowering herself, biting her lip as her trembling legs almost made it tip over. As the tip reached her folds and started sinking in, she let out a long groan as her body welcomed the intruder. Her pussy had been left empty and clenching the entire time, and it was making up lost time by massaging the dildo snugly. Weiss gasped thinly as she was spread around it, having almost forgotten about the plug in her other hole which was now making itself known as she was being stuffed even further. She shuddered, the pressure feeling too intense, and moved herself up a few centimeters before trying again.

Even after the ravaging orgasm she had been put through, having something so solid inside her was making her dizzy with pleasure, rocking back and forth on the dildo with increasing speed, getting a bit more of it inside her every time. She opened her mouth to moan, feeling ice suddenly coalesce in her belly when she felt Yang's hand grasp her hair from behind her, Weiss not realizing she had moved.

"Time's up," Yang said coldly and pushed Weiss down despite her alarmed yelp, easily making her sweat-slicked knees slide to the sides. Weiss's breath caught in her throat as she was speared, only exhaling thinly as her inner lips kissed the base of the dildo, feeling her walls protest the abrupt stretching as her thighs went flush with the floor. The feeling of fullness was incredible as she felt her body flutter around the dual dildos.

"Can't obey the simplest orders," Yang growled and shook Weiss's head around with her hand gripping the white hair tightly, crouching in front of her with an angry huff which made goosebumps race through Weiss. "Getting your cunt stuffed is the one calling in your life, and you don't even manage that. Useless, cumdrunk slut," she spat and slapped Weiss across the face.

A moan escaped Weiss's lips as the unexpected, but familiar sting bloomed on her cheek, re-igniting the dulled throbbing. She gasped loudly as she felt Yang grip the dildo nestled deep inside her and pull it up roughly, raising Weiss to her feet by the dildo alone and shoving in the last of it in in the process. Weiss seemingly forgot how to breathe as she was held there, Yang's hand and the dildo carrying more of her weight than her shaky legs did. Yang didn't give her time to adjust, Weiss just suddenly having her body spun around and her face shoved onto a mattress. She felt Yang attach what felt like a metal chain onto her plug before wrenching her back to her knees and grabbed the dildo which had started to slide out of her. Weiss felt excitement rushing though her veins as Yang manipulated her like a doll, wincing when the dildo was shoved fully back inside and the chain threaded through the O-ring at its base.

Weiss realized the point of the contraption only when Yang clipped the end of the chain onto the shorter one connecting her nipples, crying out when the dildo slid out slightly and put pressure on the nipple clamps. Dual sensations of sharp pain shot into her as the clamps were tugged downwards, her squirming only making it worse as the inserts shifted inside her. The pain – and noise she made – multiplied as Yang jostled her around again, pushing her to her knees in front of a bed before seating herself in front of her.

"Now, try to make that whorish body useful," Yang growled and gripped Weiss's hair painfully. Weiss moaned and opened her mouth, preparing to pleasure Yang as her head was pulled towards her crotch.

What she didn't expect was a strap-on pushing into her mouth halfway there, making her gag and choke. She had no idea when Yang had managed to put it on, but she had no time to wonder as after giving her half a second to adjust, Yang pulled her head further down onto the dildo. Her eyes were tearing up under the soaked blindfold as she tried to shove down her gag reflex, her throat spasming wildly as the faux cock was rammed into her.

Just as she felt like it was too much, Yang pushed her off, holding her by the hair while she coughed and gasped for a few seconds before being thrust back with a wet _glurk_ sound, setting a savage pace. Weiss instinctively struggled against the violation, but Yang's sheer strength let her effortlessly overpower whatever resistance Weiss or her throat could provide. Weiss coughed mutely as she was bodily slammed back and forth further down the dildo, the rough jostling making the chains on her rattle painfully. Her pussy was squeezing the dildo inside her, pushing it out and against the chain which made her sore and sensitive nipples scream in agony, which only made her clamp harder on the toy.

"At least you can do this right," Yang said and almost let her breathe before pulling her back. "Looking pretty while choking on cock, your tight throat plugged and spasming like a proper cocksleeve." Yang shoved her away, turning her gasps into screams with sharp slaps across the face and pulled her back. "Swallow it. Feel how your throat gets stretched like a cheap fleshlight," she growled, steadily pulling Weiss down on it.

Weiss squirmed under the relentless pull, her breath cut off by the steadily advancing cock she desperately tried to adjust to. Yang held her in place for a few moments before using a short series of jerks to hilt herself entirely. Weiss gurgled as her lips reached the leather straps, the entirety of the dildo lodged in her throat. Yang made her do this often, forcing her to deepthroat progressively thicker dildos, simply enjoying how it made Weiss choke and squirm.

"This is so much better than anything else you do with your mouth," Yang said while rolling Weiss's head around. "No clever comments or whorish moaning, you just need to swallow and not pass out. That much even you can do. Gods, sometimes I wish I had a cock. I would enjoy this snug throat any time I wanted, filling up your belly with cum." Yang chuckled, leaning down. "Though lets be honest, if we had cocks, that bubbly ass of yours would be so thoroughly fucked and pumped full that your breath would smell of semen anyway."

Weiss gagged, feeling herself clench around all three toys. She wished Yang could feel her, how vigorously she spasmed around the silicone. The thought of Yang cumming from using her throat was alluring, but all Weiss could do was to just put up a show. Yang finally pushed her away, letting her take hacking coughs as saliva flowed down her chin. Weiss breathed deeply when the grip tightened again, Yang starting to bob her head all the way down the shaft, making her whole body lurch in tune.

The pace was downright savage, Yang using her mouth like a toy and slamming Weiss's lips against her pelvis over and over again with sloppy noises, weak coughs and saliva coming out as a constant stream. The brutal fucking left Weiss unable to breath, her lungs burning as her windpipe was blocked by the pistoning shaft. Her nipples were jolting her with every shove, arousal dripping from her stuffed pussy just as saliva ran down her face and onto her collarbone as she was brutalized. She gurgled and spat as Yang sheathed the dildo inside her again, an impossibly dark shade of black starting to dance at the edges of her blinded vision.

"Well? Are you going to pass out before cumming from this?" Yang asked while holding Weiss down by force, getting only a labored cough and a trickle of mucus as an answer. "Pft. Who cares. You love swallowing cock so much it's like a dream come true either way."

Weiss twisted weakly, Yang's voice growing distant until she was shoved off the dildo, freezing air rushing into her lungs as she hit the ground coughing and heaving, her head spinning from the rush of sensations as the returning oxygen sharpened her senses. Yang was on her instantly like a heat wave, straddling her chest and harshly gripping the dildo inside Weiss to pull it out, the resulting wet squelch masked by Weiss's shrill scream as her nipples were pulled to their limit before the clamps popped off, flashing her vision to white for a moment. She drew a quick breath to make more noise, but Yang stopped her by shoving the glistening dildo down her used throat with a choking sound.

"Take it," Yang growled as she twisted it around roughly in her throat. "This is how your cunt tastes while you're busy stuffing cock down your gullet. Soaking wet and there's more on the floor."

Weiss gagged, her pussy achingly empty as the sopping dildo was pushed against her tongue, her own tangy taste filling her mouth. She threshed under Yang, her body convulsing in need of air as her nonexistent vision swam again. Weiss felt Yang shove the dildo in deeper before letting go, and she quickly started gurgling and spitting to expel it. She spat it out successfully, throat aflame as she inhaled wildly, her breathing quickly turning intermittent as she felt Yang target her breasts again. Fast, hard slaps made them jiggle for Yang's enjoyment as the skin turned red and tingling, her nipples already rock-hard and sensitive to the lightest touch. Weiss whined and yelped as Yang pressed on, adding in teeth to the torment.

"Fuck, your chest isn't much to talk about, but the noises it makes are amazing," Yang murmured and bit down on the side of her right breast, drawing out a choked whimper as she flicked a glowing nipple with her free hand. Weiss writhed, the fresh, melting pain dripping right into her core which was clenching in need as Yang kept exploiting her vulnerable chest. Finally, Yang let go of her breasts – but not before thoroughly checking just how far could they stretch – and hummed thoughtfully, "I haven't seen you cum your brains out in a hot minute."

Weiss let out a choked, pleading sound and arched her back, regretting it quickly as Yang took advantage of it with a simultaneous, noisy slap on both of the breasts which made her slam her back down on the floor. She whimpered as she felt her chest throb as one big bruise, the sound quickly turning to clipped, encouraging noises as she felt Yang grasp her hips and line the strap-on up, sliding it across her weeping slit.

"Say it," Yang stated.

Weiss broke down, quickly. "Oh fuck Yang please stop teasing, I'm sorry I need it, I—I need my cunt stuffed, I've been good, please I want to cum, please fuck me!" she babbled, bucking her hips against the silicone.

"Good slut," Yang whispered, sending chills down Weiss's spine, and thrust the strap-on into her pussy with one stroke. Weiss arched and moaned in bliss as she felt the deep ridges slide into her, her walls squeezing and roiling around the hard inserts inside her. "Too easy. How many times do you think we should start with? Five?" Yang mused out loud, interrupting Weiss's reply by driving her breathless with another fast stroke. "Let's go with five. Cum for me," she growled, and started thrusting in earnest.

Weiss was beyond words, her body tensing as her dripping as her mostly ignored snatch was being drilled into. She whined, moaned and cried out as different sensations pushed her to the edge, her pussy gripping the strap-on to milk out every last bit of stimulation while Yang's body heat warmed her already heated skin, every other ache in her body fuel to the fire.

Weiss let out a wavering sound as Yang bottomed out particularly hard and leaned down over Weiss who was clenching insistently around the stilled dildo. She could feel Yang's hair swish over her overheated skin, her breath tickling Weiss's mouth as slowly and deliberately a strong forearm pressed against her throat, making her breath wheeze. Weiss panted and shivered, trying to wrap her legs around Yang, uncaring of the heat. She just needed more, and she jerked when she felt a hand slide across her hip to thumb her clitoris.

"Don't know about that five," Yang grunted and started rubbing her with a knuckle, slowly pressing her arm harder against Weiss's throat. "Truth is, I just want to see you cumming. Until it hurts, until you cry, and then keep going." She pinched the clit, rolling it between her fingers which made Weiss gasp mutely. "Because you love that, isn't that right? You're such a painslut that you probably wet the chair at the dentist's office."

Weiss came. From the words or the searing stimulation, she didn't know, nor did she care. All that mattered was the surging pleasure wracking her worn-down body, electrifying it and wiping her mind clear of anything else. She screamed mutely under the chokehold, convulsing around the relentless shaft which was pounding into her almost as fast as her pulse was. She arched and tried fill her burning lungs to ease the dark, tingling buzz filling her head, her mouth opening and closing uselessly. Yang didn't slow down or let go, her fingers still expertly tweaking Weiss's twitching nub as she bucked into the stimulation, eagerly wanting to cash in on Yang's filthy promise as she felt mind-numbing pleasure build up deep in her core, slowly but surely inflating as it consumed everything else, Weiss just rocking and begging for it to burst.

She came again, sheer pleasure suffusing her mind and toppling all rational thought. At some point, Yang stopped abusing her clit and started slapping her face and breasts, letting go of her throat to let her scream out loud. It all melded together, leaving Weiss in a primal haze of need and euphoria as Yang drummed more and more pleasure out of her limp body, one raw climax rolling into the next. Had she come five times? Ten? Did Yang care?

Weiss whimpered as Yang ripped the dildo out and let go of her, Weiss's body too drained to do anything but clench and drip. Her pussy was numb and sore, every tired contraction making her wince between her rapid panting. She was covered in sweat, her body trying to adjust to the sweltering hear every one of Yang's touches brought with it. She flinched at the contact as Yang flipped her again, groaning as she felt the plug get tugged insistently.

"Up," Yang said harshly with a slap on Weiss's ass. The old pain flared, making her suck in air and try to clamber to her knees, ache and fatigue working against her. Yang helpfully kept working the plug until Weiss got her shaking knees to support her weight with her head on the ground, moaning silently as the plug was drawn out entirely. Weiss heard it clatter somewhere to the side, Yang lightly slapping her hands onto Weiss's ass to knead the burning cheeks, resting the slick strap-on between them.

"Hm, your ass really looks amazing once it's been properly treated. Red and begging to be filled almost as hard as your cunt does," Yang mused and drew breathless hisses from Weiss by pressing her fingers onto the angry welts. "But who are we kidding, every part of you looks better if it's red and begging."

"Please," Weiss whispered hoarsely as Yang taunted her, the strap-on gliding on her wet body which had just now been so full.

Yang let out a short laugh, spanking the proffered ass a few times before sliding the dildo into her pucker. Weiss groaned, her scrambled nerves lighting up as she was spread, intense pressure spreading to her belly as Yang's hips made contact. "There we go, nice and tight," Yang murmured as she pulled out almost entirely and thrust in faster, giving Weiss less time to accommodate.

Weiss moaned tiredly into the carpet as she was rocked back and forth, her mind going blank every time the strap-on pushed the thoughts out of her head. Yang sprinkled unexpected spankings between her thrusts, her hands otherwise pressing burning imprints onto Weiss's hips.

"You're bucking already. Are you about to cum from getting your ass fucked?" Yang said, drawing out a moan from Weiss as she slammed down forcefully and pressed her body against Weiss's to breathe into her ear. "Yes you are. Our horny little painslut, ready to cum no matter what."

Weiss's breath caught in her throat as she felt Yang's scalding body press against hers, having no time to sort out the sensation as Yang grabbed her by the collar and wrenched her up, tearing off the blindfold as she did. Weiss choked and blinked blearily, light stabbing at her squinting eyes as unfocused colors swirled in her vision. Yang held her upright but let her breathe until she could see properly, realizing that they had drifted all the way to the other side of the room, facing a full-body mirror where she saw Yang smirking behind her.

"Look at yourself," Yang said and pointedly thrust slightly deeper into Weiss, "I want you to see what you look like when you're fucked," she growled and resumed thrusting.

Weiss moaned breathily, unable to tear her eyes from the mirror. She was covered in fresh sweat, her body jerking slightly under Yang's hold with each thrust making her breasts glister pleasantly as they jiggled. They were peppered with half-circles left by Yang's teeth and colored entirely bright red, even her pale nipples taking a darker color as they jumped every time Yang bottomed out. The rest of her body was in a similar state, crisscrossed with welts and scratches, her inner thighs and pussy all but glowing and smeared with arousal. It was dripping from her puffy lips and onto her thighs, Weiss catching a strand stretching down and swinging around from Yang's thrusts before sticking to her skin. She looked herself straight in the eyes, taking in the disheveled visage; her hair was a mess sticking to her skin, mascara running down her red-splotched cheeks, saliva wetting her chin and neck. Bloodshot, darkened eyes looked back at her needily, making her open her mouth and push out her tongue slightly.

"You like watching yourself?" Yang chuckled, snapping Weiss out of her reverie, amused red eyes drinking in Weiss's every reaction, her smile growing even wider as Weiss snapped her mouth shut, thankful that her blush couldn't change the color of her face. "A bit narcissistic, don't you think?" Yang asked, demonstrating her endless stamina by speeding up. "Getting off on seeing yourself your ass reamed." Weiss swallowed, feeling the tight collar jump on her throat. "Don't try to hide it, just put up a show. Whore yourself out to a mirror and see how hard you cum."

With a low, breathy moan, Weiss threw her head back and stuck her tongue fully out, never looking away from herself as Yang kept degrading her, a calloused hand reaching around to play with her stiff nipple. She flexed her abdominal muscles, making her midsection roil and catch the light as she imagined the outline of Yang's dildo making her bulge, her breasts swinging more vigorously as she rocked into the thrusts. She was laid bare and exposed, her well-worn body squirming around faux cock with a powerful pressure pooling in her stomach, making her clench and buck harder onto the dildo spearing her.

The pair watched intently as Weiss stiffened and came, with low, slow pleasure creeping up from her abdomen. She didn't miss a second of it, seeing how her empty pussy quivered out drops of liquid and her erect clit humped cool air, each wave of the orgasm filling her utterly and making her writhe against Yang who was visibly enjoying how Weiss was reduced to a shuddering mess again, having no control over her own body. Weiss whined and pushed back against the strap-on as Yang stopped, craving for more as the climax slowly wore off with her ass greedily pressing against the dildo.

"And not a touch on your clit," Yang husked into Weiss's ear, making her shiver and freeze. "Was it the anal or realizing how depraved your slutty body looks like when it's primed and used?" Weiss panted out weakly in response, watching how her body twitched with the dildo still lodged deep inside her. Yang smiled at her in the mirror, palming both of her breasts and perking them up. "Weiss Schnee; pain slut, anal whore and volunteer sex toy. Daddy would be proud." Weiss shuddered and clenched, not denying it.

Yang smirked and pushed her off the dildo, keeping her ass up but letting her face hit the floor. Weiss was raw, worn-out and just tired, her muscles overworked and unable to cushion her fall. With her cheek on the floor, she saw Yang start shrugging off the harness, eyeing her prone form hungrily. Weiss shook under the predatory gaze, despite all that she had been put through feeling her core tense as she prepared for Yang to take her yet again.

An open palm smacked against her ass as Yang walked to Blake's bunk, soon returning to Weiss's field of view with a black cane in hand. Weiss simpered, fear stiffening her as she remembered the last time one had been used on her.

"So," Yang drawled out, dragging the tip of the stick over Weiss's asscheeks, watching them shudder under it. "Since you can cum from just anal, I'm wondering how fast I could make you orgasm by beating your ass." She tapped the cane against Weiss, even the light touch making her flinch. "I don't want you to count, I just want you to scream like a good girl."

Weiss was quick to obey, shouting into the floor as the cane landed across her cheeks, pain shooting through her body. More, lighter swats followed, building up in intensity which made Weiss squirm and her toes curl. She shut her eyes, pushing down the feeling and held her breath as Yang stopped, the air forced out of her as the cane connected with force. She felt tears prickling in her eyes as the existing welts screamed in agony and made her shake.

"Ass up," Yang snapped and hit her again, Weiss vehemently maintaining position in spite of the torture. She gritted her teeth, swallowing whimpers as the strikes intensified.

She'd be good, she could take them.

Weiss howled and threshed when the cane hit the same spot twice in a row.

She wanted it, she could do it. She panted, crying out loudly as the strikes became faster and harder, the pain becoming one, continuous streak. She wouldn't disappoint. She'd take it.

She...

...just wanted the pain to stop.

 _"Oobleck!"_ she cried out as Aura rushed through her body, flushing her with freezing energy and summoning an assortment of wobbly, glowing glyphs in the air, both signs that something had gone wrong.

The reaction was instant. Weiss could briefly feel Yang's Aura press against her own as she unleashed hers, the foreign prickling pressure deflating immediately as the sweltering heat winked out with it, the cane dropping down on the carpet. Yang fell to her knees and her hands shot to the belt around Weiss's neck, roughly unbuckling the restraint and freeing Weiss's hands, letting her curl up.

"Weiss, shit, are you okay?" Yang's voice was filled with concern without a trace of the domineering malice from a few second ago.

Weiss took quick breaths between gritted her teeth and didn't respond, too focused on biting back tears as the agonizing throbbing in her behind plateaued, the pleasurable haze entirely evaporated. She lost her internal fight and sobbed once, lurching towards Yang and pressing into the crook of her neck. Yang swore unnder her breath and Weiss felt strong arms wrap around her protectively, Yang mumbling apologies in her ear. With Weiss's Aura suffusing her in full force, the worst of the pain had started to recede, but Weiss couldn't stop the sobs from coming. She didn't know why, and she could just hang onto Yang and bury her face into the faded hair as the sobs wracked her body and the sound of crying filled the room.

Yang just held her, feeling Weiss shake in her hold. A disgusting, hollow feeling was building in her gut as she felt Weiss's tears on her skin. She curled around Weiss, enveloping her in her hold. It was so easy to forget just how small Weiss was. Oh, Yang joked about her height plenty, but outside of the bedroom it was a fact that the heiress was imposing. She had an aura of untouchability and authority to her which was born from more than just having a trust fund which contributed a tenth to the Atlesian GDP. She seemed invincible, naturally filling any room she entered with just her presence alone.

Now, though, none of that was present, and all that was left was Yang holding a crying girl on her lap. Gone was the natural confidence and bravado, and Yang was afraid of even touching her too firmly as if she was made of glass. Yang swallowed thickly, threading her hand into Weiss's hair as her throat seemed to lock up. She had done this.

Weiss felt her Aura billow through her body, a familiar, comforting chill thrumming powerfully under her skin as it washed away the worst of the pain, dulling it to mild discomfort and cooling her down. Her sobs started to die off into quiet sniffles as she felt control returning to her, moving her hand across Yang's back to wipe off a tear.

"I'm okay now," Weiss said quietly from somewhere inside Yang's mane, clearing her throat before continuing with more confidence, "We—we can keep going for a bit more, just don't hit there again. No canes."

Yang sighed deeply, caressing the back of Weiss's head with her thumb. "...no, no. We're done. I—can't. I just can't." She swallowed thickly and pressed Weiss harder against herself. "I don't want to hurt you," she quietly finished.

Weiss nuzzled deeper into Yang's hair until she found a neck to kiss. "I know," she whispered and soaked in Yang's body heat, now comfortably warm instead of scalding hot. "I love you."

Yang pressed her cheek into Weiss's hair, inhaling her scent. "I love you too," she mumbled quietly, feeling Weiss's steady pulse under her skin. Weiss kept herself buried in the warm hair, just enjoying the contact before smiling and speaking up.

"Although," Weiss said with a hint of playfulness in her voice, "I do distinctly recall you yelling last week that, and I quote, 'I will fucking ruin what passes for your chest, Schnee'," she said as she dropped her voice to a derisive, low contralto to imitate Yang.

Yang snorted. "I do not sound like that, you meanie. And you know what I meant."

Weiss hummed noncommittally, but didn't respond.

Yang kept running her hand through Weiss's hair, feeling her soft breaths on her neck. "You sure you're okay?" she murmured.

Weiss huffed, pressing her lips against Yang's neck and gently biting the skin, drawing an indignant yelp out of Yang. "I just said I was."

"Doesn't mean you can just bite me!" Yang said with an offended tone and playfully knocked Weiss's head with her temple. "I worry, okay?" she continued, tone becoming serious. "I just beat you until you cried."

Weiss breathed in Yang's scent, deep in thought, and kissed the spot she had previously nibbled. Yang would keep beating herself up for this. "I'm a bit sore and clammy, but I'm fine. I'm not made of glass, you know?" She huffed and shuffled to fit Yang's lap better. "Just... let's not touch the canes again. And more importantly, I should've called it off earlier. Forcing you to gauge how much it hurt was stupid."

"Don't try to pull that card. I was letting my Semblance out of control. I—"

"Shush, you oaf," Weiss interrupted, drawing herself out of Yang's hair to kiss her deeply. Yang tried to grumble something, but Weiss pressed on until she felt Yang surrender and accept her tongue. Weiss hummed into the kiss, slowly toppling Yang on her back as she tried to pour every ounce of her love into the kiss. Weiss whined childishly when Yang rolled the pair over and pressed her onto the carpet, taking initiative.

Weiss tried to not lose herself in Yang's taste as the kiss grew more passionate, starting to become aware of how her naked girlfriend was pressing against her. After a while, she started wiggling and tried to push Yang away, breaking the kiss as she stared into the lilac eyes. "Yang, I lied," she breathed out, "I'm not just a bit clammy, I'm actually filthy, and I need a shower badly."

"Oh. Right, sorry," Yang mumbled, starting to pull up until Weiss crossed her hands behind Yang's neck.

"Carry me?" Weiss said while doing her best doe-eye expression, blinking demurely for good measure. Yang chuckled with a smile, gently headbutting Weiss's forehead before hoisting her up into a princess carry with little effort. "Onwards!" Weiss said, pointing towards the bathroom door, wrapping her hands around Yang to make sure she wouldn't slink off once there.

**Author's Note:**

> So, that happened. I'm sorry for being unable to stick to any reasonable schedule or word count.
> 
> This was a long time coming – sorry about that too, I'm a shit – and it's been sitting as a draft in my folder for months and months. I actually cut out a good portion of a fluffy shower sex from the end too because this chapter was becoming ridiculous, so I might write it out as a follow-up eventually. Past that, this series should be one chapter away from finishing. I hope it won't take half a year for that to get published too.
> 
> Also, do give feedback about the chapter. The longer it became, the less confidence I had in it.


End file.
